


Not Gonna Die

by SereneKarma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Love, Love Confessions, Oops, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneKarma/pseuds/SereneKarma
Summary: Catra finds herself back on the battlefield despite having been sent to Beast Island in Shadow Weaver. And this time she won't make the same mistakes she had made while with the Horde.





	Not Gonna Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This was a quick song inspired story that I wrote. I didn't edit it or anything. I just quickly typed it on my phone. 
> 
> The song is Not Gonna Die by Skillet! 
> 
> Catra is a tad out of character, but she is more remorseful about what she did so. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

 

 

 

* * *

_Note: Lyrics are Italicized_

* * *

Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up or refuse

__

Catra watches as the fire consuming the Fright Zone burns into the once blue sky. The fiery glow melding itself into the now smoky gray clouds. The rebellion wasn't doing any better, with much of its infrastructure completely torn to pieces by the powerful cannons that had been aimed at them. But they continued to fight and it was evident that they were quickly going to gain ground over the Horde with their abundent efforts.   
__  
 _This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_  
 _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_  
 _When everything you love is leaving_  
 _You hold on to what you believe in_  
__  
She shouldn't be standing here. She wasn't part of either side. Hordak had proven how quickly he would have disposed of her for making a mistake when he sent her Beast Island. The destination where Shadow Weaver had been destined to go to. The same person that betrayed her and manipulated her for a chance of escaping, leaving her behind to rot without a second thought.

But she had escaped. She had found her way back with the assistance of the remaining magicats that had been residing on Beast Island. She had been left by everyone she had ever cared for, everyone she had ever loved. But she had found a place to call home. And despite everything that had happened to her, Catra still returned to the battle.

The magicat had a mission that brought her here. She wanted to speak with Adora, to make things right between them. Her time at Beast Island and her time speaking with the queen of the remaining magicats helped her come to terms with a lot of things that she had pushed to the back of her mind.

The rift that had abruptly appeared between herself and Adora when the blonde had found the sword was neither of their faults. They had been pinned against each other by the very woman that was suppose to raise them and care for them. They had both been manipulated and destroyed by Shadow Weaver in different ways. She wanted to make things right, but with the way that things were going in this war, Catra was afraid she wouldn't be able to.   
__  
 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_  
 _And then I heard you flatline_  
__  
The feline girl could barely watch as her eyes landed on the cannon that was being directly aimed at She-Ra. The blonde demi-goddess having had her back turned as she fought off another group of soldiers from approaching Bright Moon's borders any further.

She felt her feet planted on the ground despite the fact that her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest as she saw the laser beam strike its way through the sky and that's when she moved. Catra looked on, her gaze focused on She-Ra as she rushed forward. She was too far, she wouldn't make it!

Her worse fear seemed to have become reality when she heard the pained strangled scream of pain that erupted from She-Ra. Un a matter of seconds, the sheer power of the cannon had caused the demi-goddess to fall onto her knees.   
__  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta fight for us together_  
 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Break their hold_  
 _Cause I won't be controlled_  
 _They can't keep their chains on me_  
 _When the truth has set me free_  
__  
Catra hissed angrily as she saw the Horde soldiers surrounding She-Ra trying to take advantage of her weakened state, using ropes to tie her up in place. With the glazed look in the blonde's eyes and the blood that rubbed through the ropes on the other's back, it was obvious that she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. She growls and jumps at the soldiers, cutting through the ropes easily with a sharpened claw.

The soldiers looked at her in absolutely shocked that was evident even through their battle helmets. But they quickly recovered and rushed in to attack the magicat. However, they were quickly taken down by the same opponent that they had been attempting to triumph over. Catra would not be letting them beat Adora like this. She wouldn't fail to protect her, not this time. This time she would fight beside her so that they can fix what had been broken by Shadow Weaver.   
__  
 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_  
 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_  
 _When life pushes me I push harder_  
 _What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

 _The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye_  
 _And then I heard you flatline_  
__  
Catra felt proud of how quickly she was able to defend against the Horde soldiers. The group rushing to get away from her as she put her all into protecting the one that she called friend, that one person that she had held closed to her heart for as long as she had known her. Even when they had been enemies, despite how much Catra had tried to deny it, she held a deep love for the blonde that had never truly faded away. But now was not the time to focus on her feelings. She had managed to fend off the soldiers that had hurt Adora, it wasn't time to celebrate however.

The magicat quickly turned around to look at her friend that had fallen on the ground. Her breathing shallow and pained as a pool of blood had begun to form beneath from the ropes pressing into the wounds created by the laser. The other had already shifted back into her smaller form, her eyes barely opened as she shifted to try to free herself from her imprisoned position.

"Adora! Don't move! You'll bleed out!" Catra yelled as she knelt down before the blonde, her claws carefully getting rid of the ropes that trapped her friend. "We need to get you some help and fast... That damned laser left a deep wound in your back and you're losing blood fast. Stay awake, okay?!" She said, trying to keep the panicked tone from slipping into her voice. She patted Adora's cheek as she saw the other's eyes slipping close. She needed her to stay awake so she can get her help.   
__  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta fight for us together_  
 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Don't you give up on me_  
 _You're everything I need_  
 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_  
 _This is how it feels when you fight back_  
__  
Adora opened her eyes weakly. The noises around her sounded so muffled. As if her ears were filled to the brim with water, pulsing repeatedly without a pause. She looked around her, her blurry gaze focusing on the person that was holding her ever so gently. The person she never thought she would see again in this life time.

"C-Catra?" Adora spoke hoarsely, her voice cracking from the shot of pain that ran through her from just speaking. "Wh-What are you... Doing here?" She forced out through her teeth, her breathing becoming slightly shallower. Her hand shaking as she lifted it up to place it on top of Catra's that remained on her cheek. "I'm so tired..."

Catra's breath hitched when she heard those words. "Adora, don't you dare close your eyes!" She yelled out, patting the other's cheek. She looked around frankly, a momentary wave of relief running through her when she sees that the rebellion managed to push the remaining Horde soldiers into submission and away from the battlefield.

"Stay awake! I'm getting you help! Don't you dare close your eyes, Adora!" The magicat yelled as she lifted her friend up into her arms, a pained whimper escaping those chapped lips.

Adora's eyes fluttered slowly, her eyelids becoming heavier with each step Catra took closer to the rebellion' side. "I... I wanted... To always tell you..." A soft cough left her before she took in a shaky breath to continue speaking. "I'm so... Sorry... And... I love y-" Her words were cut off as her conscious faded with the soft trail of blood that she spilled on the floor.

Catra's eyes widened and she quickened her steps. She couldn't lose her, not now. They needed to fix what had happened between them. The feline's eyes moved rapidly as she hurried to find the leaders of the Rebellion. Adora needed help and fast.   
__  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)_  
 _No, not gonna die tonight_  
 _We've gotta fight for us together_  
 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_  
__  
Glimmer never thought that she would see Catra again. After having received Intel that the feline had been sent to Beast Island, even she had been nervous for the other. Sure they were enemies but from what she had heard, being sent to Beast Island was a fate worse than death. No one deserves such a thing to happen to them.

Yet when she had turned her to face the voice that had yelled for help, Catra was the first person her eyes had landed on. The second person being the bleeding Adora in the other's arms. A gasp ripped through her and the other member of the Rebellion, all of them quickly rushing to retrieve Adora from Catra's arms.

"Please... Help her, she needs help now or she'll die!" The magicat pleaded to the Bright Moon princess who nodded and helded onto Adora, using the last bit of charge that she had left to teleport them back inside to the thankfully intact castle and medic bay. The castle medic gasped and quickly helped Glimmer put Adora on the bed, getting to work in stopping the bleeding.   
__  
 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_  
__  
Catra paced around rapidly, her heart thumping in her chest. She had been placed in a holding room with a guard after she had explained the situation to the Rebellion. Sure, she didn't exactly want to be a part of the group or even be near them. But at the moment, she was focused on finding out about Adora's condition.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one waiting as Glimmer and Bow had decided to sit in the room with her as well, watching her pace around impatiently and just as worried as she was.

The other members of the rebellion had decided to help with the reconstruction of the damage that had been dealt by the Horde while they waited for Adora to awaken. But it had already been days since she had brought the blonde to the rebellion. She had brought her just in time according to the medics. Adora had lost a lot of blood and had they not stopped the bleeding when they did, she probably would not have made it.

But the princess of power was not out of danger just yet as the wound itself had gotten a mild infection that if not carefully monitored could easily worsen her condition. That was the last thing they needed to happened to her. Thankfully the medic team had been able to keep the infection under control and keep Adora out of the danger zone.

Though Adora had yet to awaken and Catra felt as though she would implode if she didn't see her soon. It was then that her pleads were answered when the medics opened the door and gave them all a profesisonal smile and a nod. "Princess Adora has awaken and will be making a full recovery. She asked to be able to see Catra as soon as she awoke." Spoke one of the medics as they dusted off their hands.

Catra looked pleadingly at Glimmer and Bow, something she never thought she would do for someone in the Rebellion. But frankly, right now was not the time to be stubborn. She had almost lost Adora without having the chance to apologise for what she had done... Without having had the chance to speak thing about with her properly... Without having had the chance to respond to those three simple words that had set her heart ablaze even though they had been left incomplete.

"Ugh. Alright, you can see her. But we're going in there with you. We still don't trust you and I won't hesitate to skin the fluff off your tail if you hurt her, got it?" The Bright Moon princess threatened the magicat, receiving a nod in response despite how annoyed Catra truly felt from that threat. It wasn't the time to be stubborn.

Bow and Glimmer lead her to the medic bay, her breath getting caught in her throat as her eyes landed on Adora. She was covered in bandages from her neck down, her skin pale and her hair was messy but she had never looked beautiful to her.

Catra's eyes watered slightly as she caught Adora's gaze with her own. The blonde's eyes widened in shock before softening as she holds her hand out to the magicat.

"Hey Catra..."

A smile appears on the brunette's lips as she moves closer to Adora, resting her hand in the other's opened palm. Taking a step closer as the soft but firm grip pulled her closer and into the embrace of the one that she had long to be held by. The woman she had nearly lost just days before. She swore to herself she'd stay by her side and they would make things right together.

"Hey Adora..."   
__  
 _Not gonna die_  
 _(Not gonna die)_  
 _Not gonna die_  
 _(Not gonna die)_  
 _Not gonna die tonight_

 


End file.
